1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the game of chess.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chess is centuries old and has been played by two people, each with a set of 16 pieces playing on an eight square by eight square board. This game is an international pastime, and also a sport. It utilizes concentration and determination, but lacks social interaction due to the fact that it limits the number of players. Here lies the need for a simplistic game which uses the same rules and maneuvers as conventional chess, but having more social interactions by allowing more than two players to play the game at one time.